Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by n.again
Summary: Years after the war against Voldemort, Lily is happily dating her Hogwarts sweetheart, Scorpius. But when he turns down a life-changing offer with no apparent reason, painful details come up from Scorpius’s past, a past of which Lily had no clue. R&R!


Originally, this was going to be a one shot, but then once i started to write it, i decided i wanted it to be a little bit longer. I got the Idea for this story while i was listening to the song, _'can you feel the love tonight'_ from the Lion king, hence the title, _'Can you feel the love tonight'_. so anyway, I really hope you like it, please R&R!  
Weaselette546

Can you feel the love tonight

Summary: Years after the war against Voldemort, Lily Potter is happily dating her Hogwarts sweetheart, Scorpius Malfoy. But when he turns down a life-changing offer with no apparent reason, painful details come up from Scorpius's past, a past of which Lily had never heard.

Lily Potter awoke Monday morning to bright sunlight streaming in through the window of her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she felt her boyfriend's arms wrapped possessively around her waist as he slept. She knew that she would always love the feeling of waking up in Scorpius's arms. Things like that never got old.

Lily managed to get up without waking the slumbering man and slipped on a pair of satin red bedroom slippers. The former Gryffindor looked down at her boyfriend's sleeping form. His platinum hair was ruffled and he wore nothing but boxers. She could hear the familiarly soothing sound of his steady breathing as his chest moved up and down.

Lily shuffled quietly into the kitchen, letting out a yawn. She waved her wand at the oak cabinets and a pot of coffee began brewing itself. She leaned against the edge of the white marble countertops and looked down at the black tiled floor. It was a rather small kitchen but it sufficed.

A loud tapping noise caused Lily's attention to snap towards a window where a brown post owl stood with a copy of _'The Daily Prophet'_ clasped in it's beak. She quickly put several knuts into the owl's bag before taking the paper from it's mouth. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Lily sat at the table and unrolled the newspaper.

----

Scorpius Malfoy grudgingly opened his eyes to the sun-illuminated bedroom of the flat he shared with Lily. Standing slowly from the bed, he glanced in the mirror at his ruffled appearance. While straightening his blonde hair he slid a pair of sweatpants up to his waist.

As he walked into the small kitchen he saw Lily sitting at the round table, just where he'd expected to find her.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Lily greeted, only glancing up from her paper for a brief second.

"Very well actually" he replied as he stooped slightly to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

After grabbing his own cup of coffee Scorpius sat across the table from Lily. "Anything interesting in the paper this morning?" he questioned, as he noticed that she seemed to be reading an article on the front page very attentively.

Lily frowned and looked up, "look at this." she said showing the front of the paper to Scorpius, allowing him to read the title of the article she had been examining so closely,

_Minister of Magic Dies of Rare Disease_

"It says here that he died of a mysterious disease, that no one knew he had been diagnosed with." Lily explained, looking the page over again. Of course she couldn't be positive all the details were true, as they hardly ever all were.

Scorpius sighed and looked at him sadly. She knew that he had worked closely with the Minister for several years, and they'd become rather good friends.

"I wonder who they'll get to replace him." the flaxen haired man thought out loud. "Merlin, I hope it's not Reeves, he'll corrupt the whole ministry himself."

Jonathan Reeves was the head of the foreign ministry relations office and so far he had indirectly almost started wars, not only with Itlay, but half of the Americas as well.

Scorpius had a fair bit of connections with Reeves, as he was the head of the Aurror office and if he did say so himself, he was pretty good at it.

Lily sighed, she didn't like Jonathan any more than Scorpius did but she didn't like to get into these conversations, she didn't like to deal with that type of situation.

"Speaking of Reeves," Lily said authoritatively "…You have a meeting with him today, so even as the head of the department, you can't be late to work today. So get ready!" she said, lightly shoving him towards their bedroom to take a shower.

----

20 minutes later, Scorpius was gone to work and Lily was left alone. She walked out of the kitchen and into the somewhat larger living room. Sitting on the sofa, Lily picked up a book she'd been reading and turned to her page.

Lily had the day off from her job at St. Mungos today. She was a fully trained healer, though she mostly dealt with baby delivery.

Lily jumped when she heard a loud knock on the front door. The dark haired girl grabbed her wand before quickly making her way to the door. Glancing out the window she smiled as she spotted curly dark red hair. Lily pulled open the door revealing her cousin, Rose Weasley.

"Lily! It's been forever since I've seen you!" She smiled, hugging the raven haired girl and giving her an 'air kiss' on each cheek.

Lily laughed at the girl and replied smirking, "I saw you last week, at James and Erin's wedding." she reminded her perky cousin.

The week before, Lily's brother James had finally gotten married to his Hogwarts sweetheart, Erin Thomas. It had been a lovely wedding, Erin and her Mother Lavender had planned it, and requested that both Rose and Lily be bridesmaids.

Rose chuckled, "was that really only last week? It seems like ages ago. Well, it is nice to see you anyway,"

Lily smiled once more and replied, "And it's nice to see you too, but what exactly is it that brings you so close to London?"

Rose looked at the girl uneasily and frowned. "Well I'm guessing that you read about the ministering the paper this morning…" Lily nodded solemnly. "Well, I was wondering…since you work at St. Mungos, do you know anything else about it?"

Lily grimaced and shook her head, "I don't know any more that what you know…well, other than the fact that he's has been coming to Mungos regularly for the last two months."

----

That's all I've got for now, hope you like it and again please R&R! more soon!?!

Weaselette546


End file.
